Many Couldn't Imagine This
by Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras
Summary: This is the story of how the Hebi Sannin and the Gama Sannin come together to fight their enemies. Fem: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tobi, Itachi, Suigetsu, Juugo and Kimimaro. ON HIATUS.


Many Couldn't Imagine This

Me: I won't say much but just read.

* * *

Summary: Jiraiya has to live with the drama his life puts him through. Orochimaru loving him could be a plus or minus. It doesn't help that Tsunade is there and she hits hard. It's not easy from day one and it just gets worse from there. Fem Orochimaru, Fem Tobi, Fem Kabuto, Fem Itachi, Fem Suigetsu, Fem Juugo, and Fem Kimimaro.

* * *

Chapter 1. Kiri Isn't As Welcoming As You Think

* * *

Jiraiya was walking around the three genins' mansion. They had recently come back from a mission to Kirigakure. He and his female partners had gone along with the Hokage; their sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to sign a peace treaty with the Sandaime Mizukage. He was tired, had Tsunade not asked to spar with him, and Orochimaru not asked him to scout the whole village for a person who hides their Kekkei Genkai, he wouldn't be so exhausted! _Orochimaru can suck my dick for all I care!_ He thought. _Tsunade is a flat-chested bitch! She's so manly she might as well be a guy!_

_ I can't say that, I'm in love with the flat-chested bitch after all._ He was now in his room too tired to think of anything anymore. His eyes instantly closed, already asleep as his head landed on the pillow.

When he woke up, he was on the ground outside of the house, with a large piece of glass protruding through his stomach. No one had seen him; no one had heard the glass break, which means no one came to check up on him. He got up, as soon as he did; he started coughing up blood. He walked to the front of the mansion and opened the door. He pulled the long shard out of his gut; making blood spurt out of his body. Orochimaru saw him in the living room and decided to talk about the scouting mission. When she saw the wound, he doubled over in pain the passed out from it. She screamed for the Hokage to come and help him. "What happened to him?" he asked. Tsunade ran up and instead of helping him; she punched him in his wounded area. "Baka! You can't even take care of yourself." She yelled. Orochimaru was visibly crying. Tsunade then shifted her anger towards the others. The Mizukage had a smirk on his face. "Don't tell me; you were involved with this?" Hiruzen asked. "It was brought to my attention." He said smirking. "He needs medical attention." Hiruzen stated before being stopped. "He will not be treated." The other Kage said plainly. At this point there was a spike in chakra coming from someone in the room. It kept on getting stronger. Then…

"Why must I be left to die?" He asked, voice oozing pain while blood poured out of his mouth and wound. The Kage still had his smirk. "You are guilty of espionage in this village." Orochimaru looked guilty and remorseful. "He isn't guilty I am." She said sadly. This made everyone but the Mizukage go wide-eyed. "Don't take the blame for this. I can tell them the truth." Jiraiya hissed. "The reason I was in the village 'spying' is because we wanted to see if there were any clans with a Kekkei Genkai left after all the persecution and the attack of the Kaguya clan. It's not her fault so I'll take the blame." With what would seem his last breath; he fell on the floor not making a sound.

Suddenly, a group of Kiri's Council members barged into the mansion. "**Hikaru! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**" They screamed. "The radical Kiri-nin will be seeking blood when they find out about this. It could cause a war between us and the Leaf; which would destroy us! It will be the end of Kirigakure." One of them warned. "J-j-j-Jiraiya…" Orochimaru whimpered. Everyone turned to them in surprise; the blood had dried and he was completely immobile. The Mizukage was cackling at the poor child. Suddenly, Jiraiya's eyes opened wide as he got up with a jolt. He walked over to the trembling Mizukage. "That was a bad choice." He said. The man got on his knees and begged for mercy. Luckily, his pleas were heard.

As soon as the Konohans were left alone, Orochimaru glomped Jiraiya and started crying. "I shouldn't have made you do that, I'm sorry for being such a cold bitch to you. It's not even how I feel about you." She blushed embarrassed. It was his turn to blush. "So, you do love me?" She couldn't answer the questions with her words so she kissed him passionately. Hiruzen and Tsunade left them but Hiruzen decided after to tell them to go to the hospital. "Jiraiya-kun, I guess we should go to the hospital because you're gonna die from blood loss if we don't." She said wiping tears away but they wouldn't stop flowing so they Shunshinned to the hospital.

When they got there, he collapsed from over-exertion. The medics immediately started working on him. While he was being treated, Orochimaru paced and then crawled onto a chair and sobbed. She loved Jiraiya ever since she met him at the academy. She loved him so much that she would be his slave just to be near him. She silently resented Tsunade because she got almost all of his attention and she abused it so easily. She could have killed him and that didn't settle well with her. She fell asleep after sobbing to the point where she could stop breathing if she cried anymore. Her dreams were different than usual; they turned from cute to scary.

Orochimaru's Dreamworld

_Was sitting in Jiraiya's lap in their house, she was purring like a kitten while he patted her belly. She sat up in his lap; they were about the same height when they were young but now as adults Orochimaru was always towered over by the white haired man. She turned to her lover and kissed him passionately. "Jiraiya-kun, I want sex!" she whined. Well that was an outright request. How could he refuse? He pressed his lips against hers. She hastily undressed as he kissed her repeatedly. He fingered her already wet entrance, getting moans, squeals, and squeaks from the horny girl. Suddenly, someone pulled her off of him and another person dragged him outside. He fought back, naturally, but was then silenced forever. She screamed. Then a woman kept calling her name. "Orochimaru! Orochimaru! Oro-" _

End Of The Dream

Orochimaru whined as she got up. She jumped back when she realized Tsunade was the one who woke her up. Her eyes teared up as she remembered where she was. She started to cry. "Nobody's dead so there's no need to waste tears." A tired but joyous voice said from behind her. It was a healthy but tired Jiraiya. She glomped him and kept crying. He hushed her while patting her head. He was free to leave; his injuries and wounds were in their memories, minor compared to an infliction of a large sword.

He would be staying in Orochimaru's room because she had insisted he stay there while his room was fixed. More thoughts behind that were that she wanted to make him a man. As night came, Orochimaru had curled into a ball and lied on his stomach. There was an occasional whimper but that was taken care of as Jiraiya kissed her cheeks and her lips. "I love you Jira-kun." "I love you too Oro-chan." She uncurled herself, and cuddled him. There was a whimper here and there before it turned into full blown crying. Jiraiya comforted her while he let a few tears fall, both of pain and dread. They went to a dreamless sleep where no one had sex, or fought each other, or even said 'I love you'.

All was quiet.

* * *

Me: Review. Please.


End file.
